Sonic Boom: Legends of Harmony
by Christopher L. Shackelford
Summary: When Sonic and his pals enter a new world, they must work with their new-found friends to protect the land of Equestria from a new threat. Get ready, because the land of Harmony is about to meet the heroes of Chaos!
1. Prologue

**Sonic Boom: Legends of Harmony**

Prologue

It was a normal day for Sonic and his friends, who were fighting Dr. Eggman and his minions. Until they learned that another planet, which was named Magicae, was on a collision course with theirs. The residents of this planets turned out to be a race of magical ponies called Equestrians. Of these ponies, 6 were sent to Mobius to explain the situation to Sonic, his team, and Eggman. These were the Mane 6, which consisted of an alicorn named Twilight Sparkle, a unicorn named Rarity, two pegasi named Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, and two Earth ponies9 named Applejack and Pinkie Pie. Now knowing the situation they were, Sonic and his team, along with Eggman, set to work to find a solution to the problem they were presented. Eggman and Tails used their combined intellect to build a planetary fusion device that would prevent the collision by merging the two planets together, forming one whole new planet; Mobicae. The device was powered by the Chaos Crystals. These crystals were what turned this version of Sonic into Super Sonic but had the energy of one Chaos emerald(This means that Boom Sonic only needs one Chaos emerald to go Super.) Twilight Sparkle found a spell that could merge both worlds, but required the Elements of Harmony. As the device was activated, it shot two beams; one down to Mobius and one up to Magicae. But as the beam hit Magicae, Twilight's spell was put into action. The magic hit the beam just as it hit the ground. The pink magic fused the green Chaos energy, turning both into a white explosion that engulfed all of Magicae, just as the planets were fully merged. The magic erase the event from the minds of everyone on the Mobian side, and it also formed a dimensional barrier between the two halves of Mobicae. The planetary fusion device exploded, leaving just the Chaos Crystals lying on the ground, which were picked up by Sonic and placed in a case for safe keeping. Neither the Equestrians nor the Mobians know of the other's exsistance. But soon they will meet again to fight a new kind of evil, one that could destroy all life in Magicae. This is the story of legends; the Legends of Harmony.


	2. Episode 1: The Mysterious Glow

**Sonic Boom: Legends of Harmony**

Episode 1: The Mysterious Glow

It had been 6 months since the event took place, but since no one had any memory of it, they continued to their average everyday lives. Eggman, as always, was trying to get of Sonic and take over Bygone Village. Amy had left her team and Bygone Island to go live with her sister, Amelia, in the city of Kentrikos on the nearby continent of Regium after her other sister, Alice, went missing. Sonic was still leading the team on Bygone Island. Tails, Knuckles, and Sticks were still on the team, and Sonic found a replacement for Amy named Axel Aration. Axel is a cybernetic hedgehog who can use weapons that emerge from his limbs. Also Sonic gave himself a few improvements. Sonic got rid of all the sports tape and replaced them with long red gloves and tall red shoes each with white and light blue stripes. He replaced his brown bandanna with a red and white one with a blue buckle on it. He also got a shield which he had Tails make using a newly metal that was stronger than titanium. He uses it as defense as well as offense by throwing it like a Frisbee, using it as a precision-guided boomerang. One day , Sonic and his team were fighting Eggman and his minions along the coast.

Sonic: "Give it up, Eggman! You not going to win!"

Eggman: "Oh, that's what you think!"

Eggman sent four motobugs to attack Sonic, who immediately destroys two of them with his trademark spin attack and the other two are destroy by his shield, which ricochets off of each robot and hits Eggman egg mobile before return to Sonic.

Eggman: "HEY, WATCH IT. Do you know how much time and money it takes to build those?!"

Axel Aration: "Oh, let me guess. One hour?"

Eggman: "No."

Axel Aration: "Half an hour?"

Eggman: "NO."

Axel Aration: "15 minutes?"

Eggman, annoyed, commanded four Buzzbots to fight Axel, who blew them up with his special plasma blasters.

Axel Aration: "I'll take as a yes!"

Knuckles: "Ha-ha! He made Eggman look stupid!"

Knuckles then knocked down Burnbot, who shot a fireball at him.

Knuckles: "Aw great. I look and smell barbecue. That reminds me; when do we again?"

Sticks ran by Knuckles and threw her boomerang at 2 crabmeats.

Sticks: "Stop thinking about food and start fighting!"

Eggman sent out his biggest badnik; the Obliterator Bot. It hit the ground with its right metal hand shaking the ground.

Eggman: "You'll never be able to defeat my upgraded Obliterator Bot!"

Sonic used his communicator to contact Tails.

Sonic: "Tails, where are you and what took you so long?"

Tails: "I'm almost there. I had to attach the disassembling ray to my plane."

Tails came into view in his new biplane, which he named the Tornado. He had the disassembling ray attached to the upper wing. Tails activated the ray, which sent a beam, causing the Obliterator Bot to fall apart. Eggman realized the situation and decided to flee.

Eggman: "Curse you, Sonic! It'll take weeks to another army! Minions, RETREAT!"

Eggman and what was left of his army retreated back to his island fortress.

Sonic: "Nice work, team!"

Axel: "Look at those suckers run!"

Knuckles: "Yeah, we showed them!"

Later, the team was at Tails' workshop, celebrating their victory. Then Tails noticed that his anomaly detector had pick up an energy signature out on the ocean.

Tails: "What could be causing this kind of signature?"

Axel: "Probably something like a passing oceanic storm or a cargo ship carrying hazardous materials."

Sticks: "Or an alien spaceship that is going to land here and suck our brains out."

Axel: "Sure. Anyway, it's getting late, so I should be heading home now. See you guys, tomorrow!"

Sticks: "Yeah, I should be going home so the government agents don't try anything on me."

Knuckles: "Same here, but without the whole agents thing."

So everyone went home, except for Sonic, who decided to crash at Tails' place for the night. He enjoyed staying with Tails, especially because of the view had, which overlooked the ocean. Later that night, Tails' anomaly detector went off again. It was the same signature but it was much stronger than before. As he was going to wake up Sonic and tell him, he found the blue hedgehog already awake and looking out the window overlooking the ocean.

Tails: "Hey, Sonic. You'll never guess what I just found on my anomaly detector. It says that there's some kind of disturbance over the ocean. I think might be some kind of dimensional barrier."

Sonic: "You mean something like that?"

Sonic points out of the window. Tails looks out the same window and he is awestruck. There is a pink glow that could from the middle of the ocean.

Tails: "Yeah. Something like that."

Sonic: "Knuckles, Axel, and Sticks called me on their communicators. They can also see the lights from the places too. They are meeting us here in the morning so we can find out where's it's coming from."

Then a knocking can be heard from the door.

Sonic: "Who could be that?"

Tails: "A neighbor who doesn't like glowing things, so they blame the closest person they can find. Other than that, I got nothing."

When Sonic opens the door, he sees it is Shadow.

Sonic: "Shadow?! What are you doing here?"

Shadow: "Silence, you blue dolt. I'm here to see Tails."

Tails: "Well here I am."

Shadow: "I saw those pink lights out over the ocean from the mountains and decided to get some answers. I would go to Eggman, but as you know he would probably mess up again."

Tails: "Well, as I was just telling Sonic, it seems to be some kind of dimensional barrier. This could mean that there is a portal to another dimension over the ocean."

Sonic: "So that means we should go check it out in the morning."

Tails: "Exactly. In the morning, I'll get the Hurricane ready."

Sonic: "Sounds good. So Shadow. Do want to stay the night?"

Shadow: "Stay in the same house as you? Forget it!"

Sonic: "We have a spare bed for you to sleep in. I usually sleep on the couch."

Shadow: "Fine. But I prefer the couch."

They go back sleep, all wondering the same thing what could really be causing the light. And if it was a portal, what could be on the other side. All had to wait until morning to find out.


	3. Episode 2: A New World and New Friends

**Sonic Boom: Legends of Harmony**

Episode 2- A New World with New Friends

Morning soon came and Tails got the Hurricane ready for take off. The Hurricane was a large four propeller airplane that Tails invented for carrying large amounts of cargo or to carry more than four passengers. When the rest of the team arrived, they were surprised to see Shadow helping out with preparations. Sonic told them why and they were quick to understand, except for Sticks who was still suspicious about Shadow's being there. Soon they were ready for take off. Sonic, Kunckles, Sticks, and Shadow were in the passenger lounge, while Tails and Axel are in the cockpit, as they both know how to fly a plane.

Tails: "Okay. We're for lift off."

Axel: "Are sure this thing can break through a dimensional barrier without going through some kind of malfunctions?"

Tails: "What are you talking about?"

Axel: "I dunno. The compass could be set off balance. The gauges could go out of whack. Or even worse; the engines could stop working."

Tails: "Don't worry, Axel. I mean, what could possibly go wrong?"

Axel: "Don't say that. People have died saying that!"

Tails: "Okay. Here we go!"

The plane took off and lifted into the sky. Soon they were over the ocean, and the glow became more and more brighter. Sonic was helping to navigate their way over the ocean. Knuckles was doing some weight lifting while listening to workout music. Sticks began to wonder what would happen when they crossed the barrier.

Sticks: "We could grow a third eye. Or we could grow four more arms. Or-"

Shadow: "You could grow a stitch over your mouth so you'd stop talking."

To prevent a noisy argument, Sonic decided to change the subject.

Sonic: "So Tails what would we find beyond in this dimension?

Tails: "Well, keep in mind, dimensions rarely exist on the same planet. They usually exist on the other side of wormholes. You know, giant portals to other dimensions. But we would possibly find different forms of life that we wouldn't normally see on our side of the world."

Suddenly the pink glow was right in front of them. It glowed extremely bright. Then the lights on the plane flickered on and off. The gauges began to malfunction and the compass spun like crazy. Then a huge flash occurred, engulfing the whole plane. The flash was soon gone. Suddenly they realized several differences. First and for most, the glow was now behind them. Secondly, instead of a sunny morning sky, it was evening with the moon at its fullest. Then land could be seen in the distance. Suddenly the engines began to cut off, then the plane began to fall from the sky.

Axel: "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Tails: "That's not important now. EVERYONE, BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

The plane began to dive bomb towards the ocean. It list its tail and left wing as it hit the water. The plane skimmed the water and began slow down until rested on the shore.

Tails: "Everyone alright?"

Axel: "Other than the ringing in my ears, I'm fine."

Sonic: "I'm okay."

Sticks: "I'm good."

Knuckles: "AHHH! I'M BLIND!"

Shadow: "Open your eyes, you bumbling moron!"

Knuckles: "Oh."

The team and Shadow took a sigh of relief, having just survived a crash landing.

( _Now before I go on, I want to remind everyone of the event that occurred earlier in the story. That event turned everyone on Magicae into mobianized ponies. In other words, now they walk upright, have hands, arms, and feet, and wear clothes on a regular basis. The event also changed history, making it where they were always like that from the very beginning. This was due to the fusing of Equestrian magic and Chaos energy. Keep in mind, Chaos in not magic, but an embodiment, meaning it was created by gods. Anyway, that fusion reversed the spell, giving all Magicans Mobian characteristics. With that in mind, let's get back to the story.)_

Meanwhile, in the nearby town of Ponyville, 7 ponies and one baby dragon were in the boutique. There was a lavender alicorn with a violet, purple, and rose colored mane and purple eyes. Her name was Twilight Sparkle, and she was the princess of friendship, rule of Ponyville, and Element of Magic. The other mares were Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Starlight Glimmer. Rarity was a white unicorn with a purple mane and blue eyes. She was the owner of the Carrousel Boutigue and the Element of Generosity. Fluttershy was a light yellow pegasus with a pink mane and aqua green eyes. She was the owner of the animal care clinic and the Element of Kindness. Rainbow Dash was a cyan pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and rose eyes. She ran the weather patrol, a member of the Wonderbolts, and the Element of Loyalty. Pinkie Pie was a pink earth pony with a rose mane and light blue eyes. She was the party planner and the Element of Laughter. Applejack was a yellow orange earth pony with a light yellow mane and green eyes. She ran the Sweet Apple Acres apple orchard and the Element of Honesty. Starlight Glimmer was a lilac unicorn with a Purple, light purple, and aquamarine mane and blue eyes. She was Twilight Sparkle's apprentice. The baby dragon was named Spike. He was purple and green with green eyes. They were all getting ready for the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot, as they were invited as special guests.

Rarity: "Are you girls ready?"

Twilight Sparkle: "Almost, Rarity."

Applejack: "Don't you worry yourself, Rarity. We won't be late to the Gala."

Rainbow Dash: "Yeah, Rarity. Besides the real party won't start until we get there."

Pinkie Pie: "Yeah, especially since we are PARTY PONIES!"

Fluttershy: "I hope nothing will happen like our first time."

Starlight Glimmer: "Honestly, I'm overjoyed. This is my first Gala ever."

Spike: "Well if you're going to the Gala, it's always a good idea to have these girls with you. I mean, the real doesn't start 'til they walk in."

Everyone laughed and continued to get ready. As soon as they were ready, they boarded a special train which was sent by Princess Celestia to take them to Canterlot. They were all talking about what to expect when they arrive.

Meanwhile, Sonic, his team, and Shadow were walking through the forest.

Tails: "How could I be so stupid? I should have made the plane strong enough to survive the dimensional rift."

Sonic: "Don't worry about it, buddy. No one got hurt, so there's no reason to feel bad."

Axel: "Yeah, Tails. Forget about it."

All of a sudden, Sonic heard the sound of footsteps and growling. He raised his shield in reaction to the sound.

Sonic: "Shhh. Do hear that?"

Knuckles: "Hear what?"

The sounds came again, only this time were louder and seemed like they coming towards the group. Suddenly, three large creatures jumped out the darkness. They were black with purple eyes and they seem to be emitting some kind of indigo aura.

Tails: "What are they?"

Sonic: "I dunno, but they look friendly."

The creatures began to charge at them. Sonic threw his shield which pushed it back, so he used his homing attack on it, which finally ended the beast. Axel used his blasters on another, only to find the beasts were immune to his plasma weapons. Shadow used Chaos Spear which completely annihilated it. Knuckles then gave the last one an uppercut to the jaw. When the fight was over, the beasts disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Axel: "Wait a second. Where the heck did they go? Did they die or did they just run home scared, because I tell the difference?"

Sonic: "What was that all about?"

Tails: "I dunno. But they could be a problem later on."

Axel: "Yeah, especially since none of my plasma weapons work on them. I wonder why though."

Sonic: "Wait. You said that all magic is immune to your plasma attacks."

Axel: "Oh yeah, so that means I'm out of commission until I can find something that I can use to injure them."

The group continued on. Later, Sonic saw a clearing up ahead. As they exited the forest, they found a railway line.

Sonic: "If we follow these tracks, we could find some sort of civilization."

Axel: "Or a train we can hop on to a station."

So they continued to walk alongside the tracks. Meanwhile, the Mane 6, Starlight Glimmer, and Spike were on the special train headed to Canterlot. They were excited, talking about what we're going to do at the Gala. That very train came into Sonic and his group's view. Sonic saw an open baggage car and jumped into it. Twilight saw this and became concerned, so she went to go check. As she entered the car, she found Sonic and his group. Twilight introduced herself to them.

Twilight Sparkle: "Hello, there. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle."

Sonic and Group: "Princess?"

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Axel, and Shadow all kneeled down to honor her majesty, while Sticks had to be dragged down before she say anything that would offend Twilight. Sonic also laid his shield down to show that he and his friends meant no harm to her. Twilight was impressed by this and began to become attached to Sonic, for his valor.

Twilight Sparkle: "What are your names?"

Sonic: "Oh right. I'm Sonic. (Kicks shield onto magnetic holding device) Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic took Twilight's hand and kissed it. This made Twilight blush and giggle in a cute way.

Tails: "My name's Miles Prower. But every calls me Tails. I'm the brains of the group."

Twilight Sparkle: "Really. Well, I'm the smartest one in my group as well."

Knuckles: "They call me Knuckles. Knuckles the Echidna. How do you do, fair maiden."

Twilight Sparkle: "Oh. Are you also the smart one?"

Axel: "Not exactly. Yo Kunx! What's 20+1?"

Knuckles: "Umm…."

Axel: "See what I mean? Anyway, I'm Axel Aration."

Twilight Sparkle: "Your name's a play on the word acceleration, isn't it?"

Axel: "Exactly."

Sticks: "I'm Sticks, but I you knew that since you use your magic to my thoughts from my brain."

Twilight Sparkle: "Huh?"

Sonic: "I'm sorry about her. Ya see, she was raised in the jungle, so that made her become paranoid."

Twilight Sparkle: "Well, I guess that's forgivable. (Looks to Shadow) And you are?"

Shadow: "Hmph."

Twilight Sparkle: "Well that was rude."

Sonic: "Yeah, that's Shadow for ya. He doesn't like anyone."

She allowed them to sit in the coach with her friends. At first, her friends were suspicious about the newcomers, but soon they became fast friends with each other. Rarity became attached to Axel for his politeness and his ability to identify many types of minerals and diamonds. Applejack became attached to Knuckles for his strength. Rainbow Dash became attached to Sonic for his speed, which he showed by running circles around the train while it was in motion. Fluttershy became attached to Tails for his cuteness. Pinkie Pie amazing became attached to Shadow, because he was into explosions as well. Starlight Glimmer became attached to Shadow, because he chose to sit net to her. Spike became attached to Sticks, because her theories made him laugh. As they approached Canterlot, they all had become great friends.


End file.
